


Avengers on Ice!

by girlygirl14534



Series: The Adventures of Amy [27]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hockey, Ice Skating, Implied/Referenced Smut, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlygirl14534/pseuds/girlygirl14534
Summary: When you and the boys decided to go ice skating with all of your friends, you had envisioned a low key affair. You should’ve known Tony would never let that happen. A few pulled strings later and you were skating on the ice where the Rangers played, appreciating a rare view of the Madison Square Garden arena from the ice.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: The Adventures of Amy [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903927
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Avengers on Ice!

When you and the boys decided to go ice skating with all of your friends, you had envisioned a low key affair. You should’ve known Tony would never let that happen. A few pulled strings later and you were skating on the ice where the Rangers played, appreciating a rare view of the Madison Square Garden arena from the ice. You and Liv were so excited to be there that you spent the first half-hour taking pictures in different locations around the rink while everybody else actually skated. You got some really cute pictures in the penalty box. 

When you got around to actually skating, you found the ice much more treacherous than you ever could have imagined. You had no clue how hockey players effortlessly raced down this rink while you couldn’t even stand upright without support. You had been ice skating once as a kid but must have suppressed the memory of just how bad you were at this. You were grateful that there were stackable plastic buckets you could use for balance. You could stack the buckets as high as you needed and they glided across the ice to give you something to hold onto while you skated. 

Liv was too proud to use the buckets, preferring instead to stay by the edge of the rink. Brandon spent a lot of time skating backwards in front of you two, showing off his skills. Sam made sure to skate by every once in a while and make fun of you for using the “training wheels” and you stuck your tongue out at him every time. When you and Liv had finally completed your first lap, you high-fived excitedly and almost fell over. 

You kept going, hoping that soon you would get the hang of it, but it was slow going. And who knew skating was so tiring? Your leg muscles were already burning and you hadn’t been skating for fifteen minutes yet! As you continued on your wobbly way, the only person you saw having more trouble than you was Wanda. It probably didn’t help that she had her brother laughing at her every time she fell instead of helping her up. Thor was also a hazard ready to knock down anyone in his path. He was really unsteady on his skates, but instead of going slow like you and Liv and Wanda, he went as fast as possible, which made for some spectacular wipeouts and a lot of almost-collisions. 

Your boyfriends were racing each other, shoving each other out of the way and giggling as they did it. It was fun to see them being so carefree. They always made sure to blow you a kiss each time they passed you, which was approximately every 20 seconds. Nat did some beautiful tricks and figure skating moves, but it seemed that all of her teammates just wanted speed. When Liv suggested taking a break, you happily accepted. You deserved a respite from the constant hazard of Avengers whizzing by. It was nice to see you and your boys’ worlds colliding, but you didn’t want that to happen literally! 

As soon as you sat down, you wondered if you had made a mistake. You weren’t sure you’d be able to get the motivation to get up from the bench. Muscles were aching that you didn’t even know you had. You had worked up some heat while skating and unzipped your jacket, but now you were feeling the chill of the arena again. Camilla joined you and Liv. She and Kiara had been taking this time as an opportunity to shoot their shots with eligible Avengers. Camilla had her eye on Thor but hadn’t been able to get close to him today because getting within a 3-foot radius of him on the ice was a death wish. 

You three watched all of the action on the ice. As you surveyed the chaos, you realized that you didn’t miss being out there at all. You and Liv were plotting the best ways to fake an injury when a bunch of huge guys showed up at the rink. Tony went and shook their hands and motioned for everyone to come over. You and Liv groaned and made your way to the other side of the ice. You hadn’t quite mastered stopping yet, so you just barreled towards the group, your boys stopping you before you could run into anyone. _Who needs brakes when you have boyfriends?_ The burly men who had just arrived laughed at you and you felt your face go hot. _Who are these guys, anyway?_ You took a closer look and—no, it couldn’t be. You and Liv had a purely objective, strictly scientific ranking of the hottest guys on the Rangers and your Top 5 were here right now. 

The men asked who was up for a friendly 15-minute match. Almost everyone raised their hands. You were not one of them. There wasn’t enough money in the world to get you to willingly sign up to play hockey right now. Especially not with NHL players and Avengers. No way. Everyone but you, Liv, and Wanda were sorted into teams. Each team had a good mix of the boys’ friends and your friends, and the boys were on opposite sides. One professional hockey player was captain of each team and the teams got some practice time before the match started. That left you, Wanda, and Liv with the three remaining hockey players, who were tasked with helping you master basic ice skating. 

The cutest one singled you out. “All Buckets, No Brakes: you’re with me,” he said. You laughed at the nickname. He talked you through the basics of skating and how you had to be fearless. He offered you his arm to skate with and you gained some confidence, making a few wobbly laps without your trusty buckets. 

“Time for you to fly solo,” he said. He extricated himself from your death grip on his arm and skated a few feet away. You stood shakily on the ice, feeling like any movement would cause you to wipe out. You shook your head at him as gently as possible so as not to throw you off your balance. He laughed and called the second-cutest player over. 

“Just skate to me. He’ll be right behind you,” he said. With #2 covering your six and the encouragement of #1, you were able to skate over to him. You celebrated when you made it and #2 was released to continue helping Liv. 

You had gotten much more comfortable with skating by the time the match started. There would be two 7.5 minute halves and a short intermission. There were people you loved on both sides, so you made sure to cheer equally for both teams. Bucky came by as often as possible for a good luck kiss, often earning him annoyed yells from his team. At the beginning of half-time you were shocked to learn that you, Liv, and Wanda would be providing the entertainment.

They expected you to race each other from one goal to the other. It was supposedly a short distance, but as you stood at the starting line, the finish felt 10 miles away. It didn’t help that everyone was watching. Your three instructors waited behind the finish line. When the whistle sounded, there was a lot of commotion as everyone in the arena started cheering the three of you on. Three grown women shuffling and stumbling on the ice as their friends scream like it’s a championship match: from the outside, it was probably a pretty funny sight. From the inside, your heartbeat throbbed in your ears and drowned out the crowd.

You focused on the finish line, where #1 was aggressively screaming encouragement at you. Wanda wiped out about halfway through and Liv fell because she was too busy looking at Wanda. You kept your eye on the prize (and your feet under you) and traveled the last few feet. You barreled towards #1 with your arms out because you still hadn’t perfected the whole stopping thing. He caught you and immediately started cheering, raising one arm in victory. Your prize was that you kept your dignity intact (and you got a cool team jacket). 

The second half of the game was cut short because both nets had several holes in them from superpowered shots. No decisive victory meant that each team got to argue for eternity about who the real winner was. The hockey players left some jerseys on their way out and you all went back to skating. This time, the boys each took one of your hands and skated with you. For the first time all day, you felt completely secure. You knew they would never let you fall down or let Thor run into you. You skated with them until your legs couldn’t take it anymore. 

Steve insisted on carrying you out of the arena. “Alright, champ. Let’s get you home and into an Epsom salt bath.” 

You soaked in the tub for a while, and when you got out, they had massage oil at the ready. You groaned as they massaged the tension out of your feet and legs, flopping your head back against the pillows. It was a pleasurable sort of pain, feeling them work your sore muscles. You sighed contentedly. You heard Steve chuckle. 

“Feel good?” 

“Amazing.”

“Y’know, when you suggested ice skating, I thought you’d be better at it.” 

You opened one eye to look at him and you both laughed. 

You closed your eye again. “Oh, shut up, Steve.” 

“I’m serious! You are extremely bad at ice skating.” 

“Terrible,” Bucky said, shaking his head. 

“Boys! You’re being so _rude_!”

They laughed. 

“We’re just trying to understand why you would want to do an activity that requires you to clutch the railing for dear life the whole time.”

You sat up now and opened your eyes to look at them. “In my defense, I was supposed to be clutching _you_ for dear life the whole time! When we watched all those dumb holiday movies at the cabin, they made ice skating look so fun! And romantic! The Hallmark channel forgot to mention the true hazard of ice skating: getting knocked into the next dimension by a Nordic deity!”

You all laughed. 

“I see,” Bucky said. “You imagined a horse-drawn sleigh would carry us to the train station where we first met, which had been magically transformed into an ice rink.” 

He was referencing a moment from the cheesiest book that you would public admit to liking. Prince in Disguise had been on your list of favorite books as “Favorite Cheesy Rom-Com,” but you hadn’t realized Bucky had made it that far on your list. 

“Something like that,” you smiled.

“And when we were done skating, we’d ravish you right there in the sleigh,” Steve said.

“Steve!” you scolded. He laughed. “He didn’t ‘ravish’ her. It was a _kiss_.” 

“Not in our version,” Bucky said. 

“I see. Are you two my royal guards in this version?” 

“Yes, and it’s our last night before we have to return to the palace.” Their hands slid higher so they were massaging your thighs. 

“Oh?”

“Yeah, and we gotta give you something to remember us by.” Their hands stroked the inside of your thighs and traveled between your legs. 

If you were a princess, these two definitely would have made you renounce your vow of chastity. No way you would have lasted as long as the princess in the book, either. You wouldn’t have been able to wait for the tour of the kingdom. They’d have ruined your virtue within weeks! Hell, even in this realm you hadn’t kept them waiting very long. You had been raised to guard your virginity like a precious treasure, but it seemed Steve and Bucky had found the treasure map and it led them straight to the booty. You chuckled to yourself at your corny joke. Both of their heads looked up from their positions between your legs. They wanted to know what was so funny. 

“Booty,” you giggled. 

They looked even more puzzled, but amused. 

“I’ll explain later,” you said. “For now, just focus on pleasing your Princess.” 

They did just that. 


End file.
